Goodbye
by Goddess Of Idiots
Summary: Uriah is soon to be unplugged from his life support, all that's left to do now is say goodbye. And that responsibility lies in Zeke's hands. One-shot.


**Zeke's POV**

Every footstep I take echoes down the sterile corridor. When I finally reach the room my brother is in, I hesitate. Do I really want to see my brother like this?

The answer is yes. No matter what state my brother is in, he won't be in it for long. And I'd never forgive myself if I didn't say goodbye.

I twist the doorknob and push open the door. The room is fairly small. The walls are a boring white color and the lights in the hospital room are bright and annoying. I frown straight away, as I know my brother would hate this room. He'd hate the white walls, say they're not dauntless enough. My brother likes things to be dark, it reminds him of dauntless and dad… he told me once before.

And then it hits me… I'll never hear his voice again. He was always loud and annoying, in a good way though. People would laugh at his ridiculous jokes and he could always cheer somebody up. But at this moment, no one can cheer me up, apart from him, but he's not here… not really.

In the center of the room is a bed, my brother lying in it. He is hooked up to so many machines, and once again, I know straight away that he would hate being attached to all those machines.

For the first time since I arrived at the hospital, I see my brother. His face is still blackened with ash and soot from the explosion and multiple cuts line his face. His face is empty, his eyes closed, his body lifeless. I always thought it would be the other way round, you know, my brother saying goodbye to me… but even then I assumed it would be years from now.

But fate works in funny ways, and no matter how hard you try to change it, it will always be the same. Your fate is woven in your soul, you can't change it. But doesn't mean you don't deserve to have it changed.

A single plastic chair is set next to my brother's hospital bed. I pull myself over to it and sit down. I take my brother's hand and stare hard at him, memorizing every detail so I _know_ I won't forget it, for however long I live. People may die and take their memories with them, but we'll always have _our _memories of them. And, in the end, isn't that what matters? The memories we have of each other, which no one can take away from us, no matter what they do.

"Hey Uriah," I start. "It's me, Zeke, though you probably know that."

I mentally kick myself for that one, but I don't know what to say. What _do_ you say to someone you love who you know is never going to wake up?

"I'm sorry," I continue. "And I know you hate those words, but I am truly sorry. I'm your older brother, we're supposed to look out for each other. _I'm_ supposed to look after _you_. And I'm sorry that I couldn't, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you like any good brother would have… I guess you are the _true _dauntless here."

And I'm right. Uriah has always been the crazy one, the one to accept stupid dares that will get him in trouble, the one to never do something the clever way. But he's always been the brave one.

"I can see why you're Divergent," I say. "You're brave like a true dauntless. But you're also like Abnegation. Always thinking of others before yourself."

"I always thought I'd be the one to die first," I tell him. "You know, being older and all. But I guess fate works differently."

"I argued with Four before I came in here," I confess. "And I'm sorry for that too; I know you didn't like it when I argue with someone. Especially if they're my best friend."

"You'll probably hate me even more, after I tell you what we argued about!" I laugh bitterly. "I… I said it was his fault you're like this. I don't even know why. I guess I just wanted someone to blame, but if I wanted someone to blame… I should have look in the mirror."

"But, then he told me about Tris, and I felt even more guilty," I continue. "The doctors here wanted to unplug you straight away, but Christina wanted to wait so we could all say goodbye. So Four volunteered to come into the city and get us. But Tris said she'd wait here. When Four dropped us off at the hospital, he got the news that Tris had died."

"I feel so guilty, Uriah." I tell him. "All I've done since Four got me here was shout and accuse him of things. Yet he came to get us… and for that reason, he was too late to get to Tris, he didn't even get to say goodbye, at least I can do that to you."

For the first time since I learnt about Uriah's condition, I realized that he might be better off not here. After all, he has just lost Marlene, Lynn and now Tris. At least now they can all be together.

And that thought makes me smile… just a bit though.

I looked up at the clock and realize I've been in here for nearly an hour.

I stand up and let go of my brother's hand.

"I love you, Uriah." I whisper with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I look at him one more time before walking out. The first thing I do is find Four and apologize. One: because I know it's the right thing to do, and two: it's what Uriah would have wanted me to do. And the second thing I do is find Christina and thank her for making the doctors keep Uriah on life support so we could say goodbye. Because the one thing I'm _sure_ I needed was closure.

The next day, I'm sitting in the same room holding Uriah's hand with one hand, and holding my mother's hand with my other hand and with her other hand she holds Uriah's other hand. Uriah's getting unplugged today. Today will be his last day on this cruel planet, and after that he can annoy Tris, Marlene and Lynn forever (Lucky them).

The doctor with us in the room soon pulls the plug, and Uriah's heart machine slows down… before making one long beep, indicating he's dead. My mother kisses Uriah's forehead, and I tell him I love him one last time because I never did it enough when he was alive and I just wanted to make sure he knew it.

If there's one thing I learnt when losing my brother, it was that sometimes you have to let go of the things you hold dearest, no matter how much it hurts. But it's the memories and times you had with them that no one can take away from you. Uriah lost a lot of people in his last few days, and now I realize why he seemed to always have a smile on his face; he just remembered the best times he had with them, and remembered that he will see them again one day.

And I can't wait for the day I see Uriah again… so I can tell him how sorry I am once again… just to make sure he knows.

**Hola! Now I just want to say, I haven't actually read the last book so I'm kind of fuzzy on what order things happen in but you should get the basic idea of things! So this is just a little heartfelt bit of writing I decided to get out of my system, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Goddess Of Idiots. ;)**


End file.
